crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.101: Power (3)
The chapter starts with the continuation of confrontation between Lark and Sia Kul. Lark confidently tells Sia Kul that they should begin, to which Sia Kul complains to him that it's unfair because he doesn't have an ability. Lark tells him that it's a fair fight because his ability is that he can generate instantly if he gets cuts and gashes, and he's not affected by pain. Sia Kul tell him, if this kind of fight he wanted, which Lark back to him his question. Sia Kul tells him that he truly has changed, while telling him that he won't allow him to leave. Lark asks him if he thinks that he can stop him, while releasing two powerful waves of light. Lark urges to him that strength was the answers to everything, then Sia Kul easily dodged his ability, while pointing towards him his sword, which Lark surprise to him. Sia Kul tell him that he should calm down and think about his action right now. Lark tell him that even he don't finish his sentence, he can understand it somehow. He tell him that he can take his little sermon to himself and shove it, while hitting him with his Light Ability, which Sia Kul was injured and his thigh was sizzling. Lark coldly remark that his wounds was instantly regenerate and he expected that his wounds was harder to regenerate because of his Light Ability. Sia Kul tell him, if he's using him as some sort of test, which Lark coldly tell him, if that how he feel and he's going to make it. Sia Kul tell him that there's something really wrong to him, which Lark tell him that the woman who was like mother figure to him(Angela), who gave him for all intents and purposes to lived was murdered, then he asked him how he was going to be okay after that incident and outburst saying to him that it would be strange if nothing was wrong with him. Sia Kul ask him, if he don't know that his doing was wrong, before he dash behind Lark, asking him if he will absolve from doing this action. Sai Kul tell him that he don't know what the pain is and he knew that there are times it's neccesary. Sia Kul hit him hard, which he fall on the ground. He tell him, even he gained the strongest abilities, his physical strength was remain the same, and he should known that. Sia Kul assume that the fight was over, but suddenly Lark is still conscious and kneeling on the ground, which he was surprise. Lark's body was in possession of Vlad Tepes, she tell him that he went too far and he doesn't care what's going to happened to Lark after Sia Kul hit him hard. She tell him that Lark's body was different from all vampire, then she comments that it's so fragile, which Sia Kul was dumbfounded to what she said and urging to her who she was. Chapters Previous Next Ch.100: Power (2) Ch.102: Power (4) Category:Chapters